The Talent Show
The Talent Show is the fourth Back to the Future episode in the third season and the featured film as the remake of TurboJ's Animation on the Desk. Synopsis Mr. Kennedy arrives to host a Talent Show with the help of Lorraine McFly, but things did not go well as planned. Plot Biff Tannen came back from the holiday and gave a rousing welcome but no one listened. Huey arrives and told him that everything is boring. He exclaimed and had no time to entertain him. Huey followed Biff where Babs talked to Reggie and Biff and Huey arrived and told him he is right. What they need is something to catch attention to his people. Mr. Kennedy arrives and introduces to himself and gave him his card and Huey crumpled it up. Biff hollered that the film is awful and he slapped him down. He is holding a talent show and shows them where he's standing, The Thief is standing for auditions and also Lorraine McFly stood for auditions. He hired her to help with the talent show by helping him with the auditions. He then got Biff and Huey to put up posters. Later, Huey and Biff puts posters on and then The Thief saw the huge poster and Lorraine knocked him down. The auditions started starting with Marty McFly, using a hand puppet, then with Bob Wycoff doing jokes about the chicken crossing the road, Seth and Midge doing the armfarts along with Bobby being a drummer and Timothy the xylophone player, The Thief with his hand guns (where Biff arrived to do the three shoot), Rainbow Mason doing the "Dragostea Din Tei" dance, Bob doing the jokes again with the dog having no nose, Huey Walters doing "Big Man Restless", Bob doing the jokes once again by doing the knock knock joke, Babs doing a solo guitar song, Bob doing the jokes once again and again doing the Doctor, Doctor! joke, then Emmett Brown doing the stunts before the robot flattened him, and lastly Bob doing the joke about what do you get. Mr. Kennedy was furious, and Lorraine stated there aren't anymore auditions and then he felt doomed. He pulled out his cell-phone to call the other director to give him a favor to hire more actors to fit in the rest of the hour. Then, Lorraine stated that he wouldn't have to do that but to let herself choose the acts. But, Mr. Kennedy stated that he is a director and then Lorraine hitted him and then scolds him not to call her that word again. He got up and then told her about the stage. He followed her to the construction workers having a break for building a stage and Mr. Kennedy and Lorraine arrived and he told them to get back to work. They built the stage right away until it became complete. At the big night, all the people are excited to see the show as Jovian Coco made a news reporting live at the scene, then the people entered the theater to sit down to watch it. Mr. Kennedy is claiming the tickets from the people and then came the two Knox Korner citizens. One patron asked about the space side beyond the testing room floors. They all sat down to enjoy the show as the lights went out when Mr. Kennedy arrived to welcome them to the Island Talent Show. First act was The Thief with the hand guns. Afterwards, he choked and then the gunshots came out of his mouth. Mr. Kennedy pulls out a sign to warn them to duck and cover if they want to live. The shooting continues as all the audience ducked and covered as they survived. Biff arrived and then got shot by him, and after the audience survived, they were taken to the hospital in disgrace. Next act was Babs, as she brought out a different guitar and the amplifier was turned on loud. After her strumming on the guitar, the amplifier exploded. Mr. Kennedy watched in fiasco, seeing the exploded amplifier and the dead Knox Korner people. He broke down, burst into tears and declared it a disaster. Afterwards, Bob Wycoff came up the stage doing the jokes he did after the audition. Bob won the show after the act as Mr. Kennedy handed him with the annual Talent Show cup. At the end, Mr. Kennedy was quite well and he ad better go when he got Bob from the contract and he will make him rich and the next year, he will have ten dollars. Characters *Biff Tannen *Huey Walters *Lorraine McFly *Marty McFly *Emmett Brown *Bob Wycoff *Reggie (does not speak) *Bobby (does not speak) Few characters, such as Wonder Red and Princess Presto (Super Why!) and pilot droids (Star Wars), made cameos throughout the film. Characters Introduced *Mr. Kennedy *Construction Workers *Jovian Coco *Knox Korner #1 *Knox Korner #2 (does not speak) *Seth (does not speak) *Midge (does not speak) *Timothy (does not speak) Trivia *Mr. Kennedy, Seth, Midge, Jovian Coco, and the Knox Korner people are the only clay people throughout the film. Videos File:The Talent Show - Original File:TheTalent Show - Remake Category:Animations on the Island Category:Featured Films